Ever After: What happens after Forever?
by SalemEmrysRose
Summary: What if happily ever after doesn't exist? Mina and Teague are now the ruling fates, but even with all their power they cannot control everything. With the Grim curse over, they are on to new adventures, creating their own tales in their newly created world. But all will not go as planned. Can they survive when their world, and the next generation, turns darker than ever before?
1. The Boy in the Water

What if her adventure wasn't over? What happens after forever?

Chapter One: The Boy in the Water

The young fae raced down the water's edge, giddy with anticipation. She took a deep breath before skidding down the steep embankment. The wind blew her wavy brown hair with its deep blue streaks against her face as she dug her heels into the soft sand to slow her descent.

Anders, the rare shape-shifting Balander, danced around her head as he shifted forms. His miniature dragon wings kept him just out of her reach as she leaped to catch her fae friend. Anders dived down in the water but quickly resurfaced, the water gleaming off of his scales.

The girls swiped her hair out of her eyes, her smile still beaming on her face. She nestled close to the water edge and waited. "I'm here. It's safe now," she whispered to the clear liquid. Anders flew in figure eights above her head.

Slowly the water rippled beneath her; it had heard her call. A face appeared in the water. Deep, dark, blue eyes the color of the midnight sky in the fae world, mirrored her own. While the eyes were crystal clear, the rest of his face was only a reflection, transparent in the water.

"Good morning!" The fae girl sang with joy to the boy in the water.

"Good morning Selene! Is today the day?" The boys asked, just as excited as the young fae, Selene.

Selene nodded joyously. "Today is the day the prince arrives! Oh, I hope he can see you too!"

A giant bullfrog hopped through the boy's reflection in the water, causing multiple ripples to murk his image. Quickly, the boy came back into view, his smile smaller before, not reaching his eyes. "Selene, I am so excited for you! Please don't be sad if he can't see me too. You have such a rare and treasured gift."

Selene's smile fell, "But, I want him to be your friend too." Her eyes darkened with disappointment.

She saw his hand try to reach her through the water, but just like with every reflection, the boy would never be able to leave. Not in this world. "I will always be his friend. Even if he can't see me, I can still see him, remember that." His sapphire blue eyes glistened as he spoke.

"You promise?" Her hand hovered over the water over his transparent one.

Finally, his smile brightened again. "I promise."

"And, you'll always have me!" Selene beamed.

The boy chuckled. "You promise?"

"I promise!" She leaped from her spot in the sand slightly brushing the water's edge, causing the ripples to bubble again. Anders stopped his flight and landed softly on her shoulder.

The boy's head shook off the waves, his medium length hair cascading around him. "Oops," she giggled. "When will you be able to meet my family? They are the most powerful fae in the land. Surely, they could see you?" Anders nuzzled against Selene's cheek.

"The fates are not ready to meet me. One day they will be, but not yet." The boy looked up, and then his imaged moved slightly to peer around Selene. "Someone is coming. Goodbye for now! You know how to find me."

"Goodbye, Apollo!" Selene happily whispered to the faded imagine. She looked behind her towards the sound of footsteps, but when she turned back to the water, Apollo was gone.

Her father's face came into view over the inclined hill, "So, this is where you've gone. I should have known." The fate was shaking his head, but he beamed at his daughter. He wasn't wearing his formal robes, but a dark cloak of deep greys, the cycles of the moon displayed on his sleeves. His shirt was light grey silk, and his pants were black. Her father's eyes stark white stared fondly at her. While ominous to some, they were always comforting to her.

The fate knelt and held out his arms to his daughter. "Come here, child," he coaxed softly. He was the King of Darkness, the most powerful fae to ever exist. But, when it came to Selene, he was the most gentle creature in the fae world. Unless anyone tried to hurt her, then they would face eternity in the In-Between.

Selene ran into her father's arms, only slipping once on the embankment, but she quickly caught herself. She hurled her small body into her father's open arms, momentarily knocking him off balance. The King of Darkness braced himself in the grass and swooped his daughter in the air.

"Is he here? Is he here?" She squealed as she embraced her father.

"Not yet, my princess, soon. But, your Godparents are here, Ever and Nix." Her Godparents were friends of her parents who considered family. Nix and Ever had found love in the most unlikely of situations. Although Selene wasn't old enough to know the whole story. "Why don't you stay with them until our young prince arrives? Your aunt and uncles should be here soon as well. Aren't you excited, princess?" He ran his fingers through his daughter's uniquely colored hair and tried his best to conceal his worry from the young fae.

The expected arrival of the new prince was not going as planned. Lives hung in the balance. If the King could shield his daughter from all the pain in the world, he would. But, he only had so much control over this. As much as he could bend the rules, there was only so much he could do, without outright breaking them.

"Aunt Nan and Uncle Brody! And Uncle Charlie!" Selene wrapped her arms around her father's neck. He gladly returned the embrace as he carried her toward the palace. He squeezed her tightly against him.

Teague, the King of Darkness, one of the fates of the fae world, would do everything in his power to prevent another catastrophe. He had had many dark days, but as he closed his eyes, the worst day of his life replayed in his mind. The reoccurring nightmare that plagued his sleep. That he feared he was relieving once again.


	2. The Sun Prince

Teague attempted to gently place Selene on her feet, but his daughter leaped out of his arms and bolted for her sworn protector who was standing in the palace doors. "Nix!"

The former Nixie turned human, lifted the princess and tossed her into the air, her bare and dirt-covered feet kicked joyfully. "How is my favorite Goddaughter?" He wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Teague nodded at Nix. "Thank you for coming on such short notice I know you have your duties to attend to." He places a heavy hand on Nix's shoulder.

"There's no place else we'd rather be. As they say, you have been and always shall be my friend." Nix held up the hand symbol he saw in the old Star Trek movies. Teague raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I will never understand the strange language of the human plane." He shook his head back and forth. "Where are the girls?" Teague looks forlorn as his eyes scan the entrance to the palace, not really interested in the answer to his question, his mind elsewhere.

"Ember and Oakley stayed behind at the godmother's guild." He explained where his twin daughters are. Nix flinched as Selene pulled at his red hair, giggling at his pained reaction.

Teague noticed his daughter's misbehavior, but he is unable to reprimand her, his mind is somewhere else. Nix observed Teague's displeasure. "Ever is with her, so is Winona. Her grandparents got here shortly after we arrived. We are all here to support you. This isn't going to play out like before."

The king ignores Nix's kind gesture. Though he means well, there is no soothing him at the moment. He planted a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Don't let her out of your sight." He turned down the hall his feet not carrying him fast enough. Finally, he reached their master suite; he took a deep breath before flinging the door open.

The love of his life has her back toward him, gripping the end of the bedpost with one hand, and the carved bed frame with the other. Her hair is pulled up into a messy bun, brown and golden strands escape as they cling to her face in sweat. "I realize you're an all-powerful fate, but can't you at least knock? I'm a little indisposed." Her chastising banter brought a welcoming smile to his face. He'd always admired her fighting spirit.

"It is my child your bringing into this world, I didn't think I had to knock." Teague glides over to his wife, where Ever and Winona are already standing at either side of her. He watches as Ever gently rubs Mina's back, and Winona dabs a cloth against her forehead. "What can I do, my love?" He watched in horror as her body began convulsing, like before. Mina dropped to her knees, a horrendous scream on her lips.

"Our daughter? Did you bring her back to the castle? She's too young to be wandering off by herself as she does." Mina trembled as she spoke.

"She's in good hands, just focus on you." Teague tried to brace her.

"Let's get you back on the bed both of you are less likely to get hurt that way." Winona wrapped her hand around Mina's arm, but Teague quickly picked up his wife and delicately placed her on their bed.

"Is there nothing you can do for her?" Teague pleaded to his long time friend, Ever. She opened her mouth, but before she could attempt to answer her voice was halted.

When Mina attempted to sit upright, her convulsions worsened. Her skin began to vibrate, as ripples appeared on her flesh. "Teague, the baby is in distress. The cord could be wrapped around his neck. We need to consider all of our options." Ever held a look of concern on her face as she glanced at Teague, before returning her gaze to Mina.

Winona placed a soothing hand on Mina's swollen stomach. "He's scared." Tears fell from Mina's face as she tried to control her body. Her grandmother studied her carefully, her eyes closed as she let out a sigh. "Of course, it makes sense now." Winona looked from Mina to Teague. "Congratulations, your son is demonstrating his powers already, this is unheard of in a fae not even born. But, that shouldn't surprise me, look at who is parents are. The prince is demonstrating the call."

Mina let a weak smile show. "Did you hear that my son, you're powerful already."

"What can we do, how can we help her? Our son is in distress, but if we can't calm him, we could lose them both. I could lose them both. I can't go through that again. I won't." Teague tried to hide the tears that threaten to come forth. He squeezed Mina's hand tightly in his, wishing he could take her pain away.

Winona curtly nodded. "Ever, use your pixie dust so embellish joy. I'll use the lure. That should calm the prince." She gently rubbed Mina's belly.

"Anything for the new little gimp." Ever said quietly as her wings began to flutter. Pixie dust land around them in a magical hue of bright colors. "Of course, your son already have powers. Good luck getting any sleep with this one. It'll be worse than having twin daughters."

Instantly Mina could take a full deep breath, euphoria radiated on her face. The convulsions ceased, and the ripples lessened. "Oh, now you're happy my son. Thank you, Ever." She stroked her skin where the prince's feet were pressing against her. Mina faced her siren grandmother, while still holding tightly to Teague's hand, who was beaming at them, the pixie dust still effected him as well. "What song are you going to sing for him?"

"Why, a lullaby, of course, only the best for my great-grandson. I'll sign him _The Siren's Call."_

Teague looked up, "The same one you sang when..." His eyes darken as images plagued his mind. _They will both live, they have to. _Teague said a silent prayer to whoever was listening.

Winona closed her eyes, as she began to use the lore.

"_Heed this Siren's call, _

_Come one, Come all. _

_You are far from home. _

_But you will never be alone. _

_We are here in this melody, my dear._

_Listen to our song, _

_it is you we are calling to. _

_Let the ocean carry you along. _

_Swim back as we sing to you. _

_We hear your fears, but you are not gone. _

_Our voices will soothe your sorrows. _

_Let us be your guide, _

_you will see the new dawn of tomorrow. _

_We sirens are always by your side,_

_we will rejoice when you finally arrive. _

_Heed this siren's call, _

_come on, come all. _

_You are far from home. _

_But, you will never be alone. _

_We are here in this melody, my dear."_

As the Siren sang, a calmness went over the unborn prince. Mina was able to regain composure. An easiness rested over the group, as Mina turned towards Teague. "My love, it's time." She smiled.

Teague's fears rose to the surface as he tried to stifle the memories. But, he took a deep breath and kissed Mina's forehead. "Mina, every day I have held you in my arms I didn't think I could love you more. You prove me wrong time and again, as my love you increase tenfold every time I looked into your eyes. We have been through so much together, and you, my love, have been incredibly strong through everything. You are my strength when I have none. You were my soul when mine was corrupted. You held me close on the worse day of our lives. You've given me an incredible daughter, and now we will be graced with a son."

Teague's show of affection so blatantly in front of everyone made Mina blush. She reached to caress his face. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Momma! Momma! Is he here? Is he here yet? I can meet my brother now?" Teague knew that Selene's hands were cupped around her mouth as she shouted through the enchanted mahogany doors.

"I'll call for you as soon as he's here. Go, be with our daughter, she needs us too." Mina's hand fell away from Teague's face.

"Mina's in good hands, Teague. You know we'll take care of both of them." Ever words comforted him. He nodded at the pixie and siren and placed one last kiss on Mina's lips as he made his way to the door.

Quickly he glided through the door and shut it without letting Selene see her mother. Teague scooped up his daughter again and nuzzled her. He looked down the hall at Nix's running form, his shaggy red hair bouncing over his eyes.

"S-so s-sorry." Nix panted as he came to an abrupt halt. He bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard. "This little one asked to play hid and seek. I didn't know she'd run clear over here."

Teague chuckled softly and shook his head. "You were outwitted by a five-year-old. Com'on Nix, don't you have two daughters?"

"They are two! They can barely form coherent sentences, let alone figure out how to trick their lovingly and most caring father." His lips quivered at the thought of his daughters tricking him. "This young lady takes after you and her mother. The most stubborn and sneaking child I have ever met!" Nix took Selene from her father's arms. "But, you're lucky you're so cute!" His fae green eyes beamed at the young girl. "You're so adorable! You didn't mean to trick ole Nix, did you? Did you?"

"Yes! I tricked you!" She squealed with joy. "But I still love you."

"Child, apologize to your godfather. And Nix, she's five years old, you don't have to use that infant babble with her." Teague crossed his arms and held a stern appearance. She glowered at him, using his own stare against him. He sighed, she had the King of Darkness wrapped around her finger. They were in for a lot of trouble when she reached her teenage years.

Their eyes lit up as the cry of a newborn baby filled their ears.

Selene wiggled vigorously in Nix's arms, he made a vain attempt at hanging on to the child before almost dropping her. "He's here! He's finally here!" Luckily for him, he caught her before she flung herself clear to the ground.

This time Teague knocked, as Mina would have more of an audience. "You are still indisposed, my love?" He mused at her.

"Bring them in, it's not like I could order you to leave anyway, my King." Mina laughed as she juggled the new prince in her arms.

"Nothing could stand in our way!" Nix started to rush through the doors but reluctantly remembered that Teague and Selene should go first. He passed the five-year-old back to her father and held the door for them.

"There's our boy," Teague whispered. Winona moved down on the bed, allowing Teague to be closer to his wife.

Mina wince as Selene crawled over to them, pressing too hard on Mina's newly vacation stomach.

Teague stroked the smooth skin on his new son's face. His eyes closed, as he yawned hard and cued. His hair was almost raven black, but Teague was sure it would lighten, just as Selene's had. His skin was fair, just as pale as his mothers.

He looked up to see Nix's arms wrapped around Ever. Her head leaned against his. "Let's have another one! Three is better than two right?" Ever looked at Nix like he had lost his ever-loving mind.

"And do you plan on giving birth this time? Uh-uh, no way. Not again."

"Just one more? It won't be so bad if it's just one more? The twins could use a brother." He nuzzled against her. Ever growled.

Mina tore her gaze away from her snoozing prince. "My love, are your worries gone? Everything went better than expected, we just had to calm him down."

"My worries will never truly be gone, but I am content." He wrapped his arms around the love of his life.

"What's his name?" Selene bounced up and down, causing her mother to wince again.

Her father placed a calm hand on her. As she looked up at her mother. "His name is Cyrus. Like the sun."

"And I'm your sister, Selene, like moon goddess from another world."

"I'm going to tell the fae lights that it's time to let our world that the prince has arrived." Winona lovingly patted her granddaughter's arm before excusing herself.

"Just wait until everyone gets here. They can't wait to meet you!" Mina kissed her son's cheek.

***Later That Night***

Teague rocked his new son in the nursey. The palace was now buzzing with voices and laughter. Nan, Brody, and Mina's brother, Charlie, came just moments after Cyrus did.

Now, later in the evening, Mina was asleep and Teague needed a moment to himself. Just him and his newborn son.

His greatest fears were almost realized again today. He had to remind himself, over and over that this was different. It was not like before. Everything was different now.

Tears spilled out from his stark white eyes that he could no longer hold back. He remembered that day so vividly. He remembered the pain and shock. Teague was the King of Darkness, the reaper of death, and yet he was powerless that day. There was nothing in his power that could bring back the child that they lost. The son that had died in their arms.


	3. Gift of the Gnomes

*Six Years Earlier*

The gardens were gorgeous after the morning rain, water droplets reflected off of the pearlescent Lillies. The ground beneath Mina's feet was soft with moister and caught the light from the sun in a prismatic ray of colors. The giant sunflowers the size of boulders stretched their petals towards the sun in a warming embrace. The aromatic smells of nectar delighted her senses. She twirled in bliss, soaking in the warmth of the sunbeams. This magical fae kingdom was her home, in all of its beauty and all of its dangers. While she ruled with her loving husband, the king of Darkness, by her side, she'd be content to have lived with him anywhere. As long as Teague was by her side, there was nothing they couldn't accomplish.

And now, they had a new blessing on the way to add to their family. Mina caressed her growing abdomen as tiny flutters pressed against her. "How I can't wait to meet you, little one. All of this world, well most of this world, will be your playground. All of this kingdom will be yours. And you, my son, will be more loved than you will ever know. No curse will haunt you, no omen will steal you away, you are the benevolent prince to a fae kingdom. And your father and I won't let anything hurt you, my prince." Mina spoke to her unborn child, always keeping a hand place against him, still having a difficult time believing this was all real. She felt ecstatic as she sashayed through the lavender and lilac bushes, which hummed with joy.

Teague appeared at her side, from out of thin air. The smile on his face lit his crisp white eyes as he pulled her into a loving embrace. His lips gently pressed against hers. Mina giggled against him. "There you are my love, I should have checked here first."

Mina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "I thought you were performing your reaping duties today? Is it not your time to lead souls home?" Teague was the reaper of souls, a career bestowed upon him when he killed the reaper before him. He had sacrificed himself to save Mina from the omen that hunted her, and in return, Teague became an even greater one. Although, he wasn't maleficent to those undeserving.

"Unexpected guests came bearing gifts for our unborn son. I thought it was only right to great them in a proper fashion, to show that we harbor no ill will towards the remainder of the gnomes." Annalora was a princess gnome who had attended the choosing ceremony with Mina. She had attempted to murder Mina and marry Teague so that she could have all the power of the ruling fates. However, she was not destined to be queen. "Annelora was cunning and manipulative, who caused great destruction. And the gnomes' concentration of pure hate almost destroyed me and this entire world. They are offering gifts of forgiveness and are willing to make stricter trade agreements that will benefit the kingdom. And, while Annalore's death was a befitting punishment, it's time to restore good faith between our kingdoms."

Teague gently stroked Mina's cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, "I think you're an admirable king, highness. Our son is lucky to have you as his father. It's time we made amends with the gnomes, let's go greet our guests." Teague beamed as he placed a gentle kiss against her lips. He lovingly touched her pregnant bump. Hand in hand, they made their way to the palace.

The throne room was adorned in blue of all hues, with silver and gold accents. The decorations were the perfect welcoming for their son that would be here in three short months. Stacks of gifts were organized pleasingly on the wall adjacent to the thrones. They were lovely, some sparkled and gleamed, others had ruffles, and Mina could have sworn a couple made croaking noises. The packages spanned the gambit of fae colors, from the deepest blues to the palest greens.

Standing in the middle of the grand room stood three gnomes wearing elegant gowns made of fae materials, which were embellished with sleeveless robes, their gleaming golden hoods hung loosely around their faces.

The gnome in the middle gently pulled her hood down. An odd sense of familiarity formed around Mina as an uneasiness sensation encases her. Golden ringlets framed her face as hazel eyes reflected back at Mina. She gasped. _No!_ She thought it couldn't be her. But the girl's smile was warming and welcoming, nothing like Annalora's. "Good morrow!" The gnome girl grinned as a swirl of honeysuckle embodied the air. In her arms, she held a woven basket enhanced with flaming feathers. Inside was iridescent elixirs in blown glass bottles. Some of them swirled with pastel colors, others glittered, some faintly glowed. "Please accept these gifts as a token of our alliance with our ruling fates. I am Lorelei, keeper of the gate key for the gnomes. We offer our sincerest apologies with our healing elixirs. Each of these tonics offers multiple healing properties. Each potion is safe to use in your condition, your highness." Lorelei bent in a long low curtsey before standing and handing Mina the fae basket.

The flickering flames of the feathers weren't even warm to the touch as Mina surprisingly took the basket from Lorelei's cream-colored gloved hands. "T-thank you." Mina stuttered as she attempted to hide her dismay.

Teague's eye quickly darted between Mina and Lorelei. He took Mina's hand in his, "We appreciate and accept the gifts and gnome elixirs. It was a long ride out to the castle if you would like, we can offer you quarters for the night and have two of our guards escort you safely back to the gnome village?"

The other two ladies' hood remained on, their hands held beautiful bouquets of flowers, they overflowed with greenery and ivy, with an accompaniment of astonishing hues. They both moved closer to Lorelei and lifted their heads. "These are my two guards, Tessa and Tavia. However, we would all be grateful for your hospitality. Thank you." All three gnomes curtsied in unison, without losing the balance of the flowers.

Teague nodded his head towards an adjacent ajar door. Three fae lights swirled into the room, they glowed and bounced brightly in their sphere form. "Our fae lights will take you to your rooms. I believe you will be more than comfortable in the suites, however, if you feel you are missing any of the normalities from home, we can be accommodating."

The gnomes curtsied one last time before bowing out of the room. Mina looks uneasy as she peers into the low flaming basket. "Teague, I know you want to make amends and keep the peace through the kingdom, but I don't feel comfortable accepting this gift. Or rather using it." Mina's voice was low as she spoke to her husband.

Teague's eyes followed the gnomes as their footsteps faded down the hall. "My love, let's take these elixirs someplace for safekeeping." Mina pursed her lips together, as Teague seemingly ignored her comment. He gently and calmly took her hand and pulled her through the corridors to the library.

"Of course we have to accept these gifts, we have to keep up appearances. But, Mina, you're absolutely right. I don't feel comfortable with you using these either." He took the basket from Mina and sat it down on the library table.

"We'll take a sample from each potion and have the godmother's guild test them." He slowly and carefully lifted each majestic glass bottle from the phoenix feather basket.

"If they're poisonous? If they've been contaminated, what do we do then?" Mina nervously rubbed her baby bump. Teague placed his hands on either side of Mina.

"My love, I won't let any harm come to you or our child. If they've tried once again to harm our family, the consequences will be dire." His voice was stern, his eyes were distant.

Mina touched her forehead and tightly closed her eyes. "I feel exhausted, I need to go lie down." Teague placed a small kiss on her forehead and snapped his fingers.

A brownie appeared quickly through the door. "Please escort the queen to our bedroom, I want to make sure she gets there safely. I am going to godmother's guild, I will be back shortly." The brownie was mute but nodded in recognition.

"Teague, really, I don't need an escort." Mina shuttered a bit, feeling a rush of cold around her.

"Humor me, please?" Teague wrapped his dark grey cloak around her. He gently lifted her chin and softly kissed her lips.

Mina rolled her eyes lovingly at her husband as she walked out of the door towards her room. Teague cast his hands over the elixirs as the potions, and himself disappeared from the library.

*Later that night*

Mina awoke later that night in a cold sweat, she felt dizzy, but not as exhausted. The brownie from earlier was back, this time she carried a bowl of soup with a delicious aroma. "My queen, I thought you might be hungry." She sat the bowl beside Mina on the wooden nightstand.

Mina smiled, "Thank you." She held the bowl and the spoon closer to her. The first sip was delicious, just as good as she had expected. "Is Teague back from the guild yet?"

"I have word that he will be back shortly. He informed us to serve you dinner, as his visit took longer than expected."

"I should wait for him to return, so we can eat together."

"Nonsense, your highness. That prince needs to you to eat, so you both can be strong."

Mina pounded in thought, "I suppose you're right." Mina took another gulp of soup. It wasn't as good as the first, but it didn't taste awful either. "What kind of soup is this?"

"Saffron and ginger root stew, with a hint of rosemary and lemon."

Mina took another gulp of the stew, trying to taste the ginger. Her throat clenched, she couldn't swallow, something had soured. The lemon was too intense, the ginger too bitter, and saffron tasted soiled. Mina started couching hard, liquid built up in her chest. She pushed the blankets off of her to dash for the bathroom. But in a coughing fit, she collapsed to the ground. "What else was in there?!"

The brownie gasped as she tried to get Mina back into bed."Nothing! I made that stew myself, I swear on my life. There wasn't anything else in there!" The brownie shook with nervousness and fear. The soup splashed on the floor as Mina slipped and knocked it off the nightstand. The ground boiled and hissed where the soup touched it.

Teague burst through the double doors, his eyes wide. The hole in the floor only momentarily held his gaze as he ran towards his wife.

Mina gasped in pain as Teague lift her up. Her scream echoed through the room. She clutched her lower abdomen as liquid pulled underneath her. Her body began to shake, never before had Mina been this terrified, not through all of the challenges of the curse, not when she had to kill Teague. Something was horribly wrong with her body, and with her child, and she didn't know how to fix it. Teague seized her body, fear displayed behind his eyes.

The liquid turned crimson as Mina's cries of desperation rang through the room.


	4. A New Grimmoire

*Same Night - Six Years Earlier*

"I understand that you are the keeper of the dead and lost. I know that you bend the rules, but this isn't something even you can undo. Even with all the magic in the known world, you still can't bring back the dead." Ever words were a shock to his system. Her words were frozen and rigid.

"You don't understand! You have never had a child! You have never known this pain!" Teague's anguish coursed through his body, the rage caused sparks of magic to spin through the air around him. Grey smoke billowed below him in an ominous glow. Lighting crackled throughout the night sky, causing his servants to shake in nervous anticipation.

Ever stood firm and unyielding as the sky around her erupted in an array of emanating colors. "You're right, I don't know _this _pain. I have known great pain and sadness in my life, and right now I am trying to be your voice of reason."

Shards of black rippled through Teague's stark white eyes. His chest rose in rage and desperation. "There is no reason!" His roar echoed through the throne room as he cursed and pace with fury. "I have to find a way to bring him back!" Teague crash to his knees as thunder rolled throughout the kingdom. His scream smashed against the walls and cracked the windows.

Ever remained calm, there was no way anyone would be able to tell that she was suppressing just as much sorrow as he was. Teague and Mina were part of her family, and now they were going through the worst situation imaginable. "Leave us, please." Ever dismissed the servants and cautiously walked over to Teague, who was cradled on his knees against the floor. She gently placed her hand upon his shoulder.

"I can't lose her too. She has to wake up, she can't die too." Tears streaked the floor where his fists had pounded divets. Ever could feel Teague's body quiver underneath her hand, she gently rubbed his back to offer him what little comfort she could in this devastation.

"Her body needs rest, she won't die. The godmothers' got here in time, they saved her." Her words trailed off as she spoke; what she said was true. The godmothers guild had saved Mina, but they had been unable to revive the baby.

Teague trembled with sorrow and rage, "They both died in my arms. I am the King of Darkness! I am the REAPER! And I was powerless, I couldn't save my own son!"

"You are the most powerful Fate that has ever existed. No one can bring back the dead, however, you can do still do something to help." Ever sat down on the cold, broken, marble. She still kept her hand against Teague's back, he was still unable to regain the strength to stand up.

"What? What can I possibly do?" Teague asked through his sobs.

"You already know the answer. You can make sure that his spirit doesn't get stuck in the in-between. You can lead his soul to the other side, so that both you, Mina, and the prince can be at peace." Ever tried to keep her voice steady so that it wouldn't betray her true emotions, she needed to be strong.

Slowly Teague dragged himself to his knees, anguished still pained his face. He took a ragged breath, "I can still save his soul." Carefully he moved, crawled, into a sitting position. Silent tears still streaked his face.

"C'mon, let's go check on Mina before you go." He allowed Ever to pull him into a standing position and let her lead the way back to the master suite.

Inside the candlelit room, Mina breathed shallowly next to the infant son wrapped in golden linen. His tears fell in heavier waves as Teague looked at his son's pale face. While it was still early for him to be born, the prince should have lived. Infants were born earlier than planned and many still lived. He cradled his body in his arms as he slowly sat next to Mina. "Son, I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to save you."

Nix, the former nixie turned human, and also Ever's fiance, was sleeping lopsided in the chair next to the bed. Ever placed a feathered quilt on top of him. "The godmothers guild enchanted his body, they suspended time from affecting him, to give you both an opportunity to say goodbye."

"I'll never be ready to say goodbye." Teague rocked the infant.

Ever finally looked up at the fae king, he saw the tears in her eyes too. "No one ever is."

"Will you hold him until I get back? I don't want either of them to be alone."

"As you wish." She wrapped her arms around the gold draped child.

Teague placed a gentle kiss on Mina's forehead. "Rest, my love. I'll bring back our son's soul." He faced Ever, "Thank you, for everything you've done for us."

"You would have done the same for me."

Teague nodded in confirmation as his form disappeared from view.

The in-between is a vastly different realm. It can drive a soul insane if they try to escape what they have been doomed to endure for eternity. Not all good souls ended up here, not all souls stay in here either. It's a purgatory, a limbo, for souls before they pass on to their final realm, or are reincarnated into a new life. And it was Teague's job to manage the passing of souls and spirits to their final destination when it was their right time.

In this realm, there was no clear beginning and no clear end. It was a place where the sun neither set nor raised. Teague took a deep breath to let the spirits guide him to where he needed to go. Then he _heard_ it, the cry of a newborn. The cry that he should have heard before. Teague raised a hand to clear the scene before him.

The scenery changed and the image before him was dreary on this plain but familiar. Woods stretched out before him as an unforgettable house came into view. _The Grimm house will always protect those who are in need._

Teague steady himself, had he really expected anything less? His son was still a Grimm after all. He walked up the colorless, wooden, porch steps. The door creaked open without his touch.

His breath caught when he heard the off-pitch singing of a lullaby to quiet the child. The figure with dark brown hair turned to smile at Teague as she sashayed the cooing baby back and forth. Teague almost lost his footing. His son was smiling! His son looked alive!

But the joy was short-lived as he looked in horror at the beautiful face of his wife, of Mina, standing before him. "There you are, my love. We've been waiting for you." Her voice was light, happy, even loving.

Teague was momentarily speechless. He knew he'd find his son here, the Grimm house had only momentarily surprised him, but seeing his wife's pale face utterly shooked him to his core. She was alive and breathing when he had left her side. "W-waiting for me? How are you even here? You're alive! You have to be alive!"

Her smile waned but still lingered on her face. "Would you like to hold our son?"

Teague opened his arms and looked at the dark blue eyes of his child. He looked hauntingly from Mina to his son. "How are you here? Please tell me that when I return you'll still be alive." Tears he thought he'd cried out pricked again at his eyes.

But, Mina didn't look at Teague, her eyes never left their son. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" Her hands caressed his dark brown curls. He was the perfect combination of the two of them.

Teague lifted her chin towards him, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Tell me that you're still alive. Tell me I'm not here to help you cross over too."

"You're not here to help either of us cross over. You're here to help me bend the rules and allow our son to grow up here, in the house of Grimm."

He tightened the grip on the baby but tried not to startle him too much. "What are you talking about? That isn't possible, the dead aren't allowed to live."

"You're not really alive now are you, my love? And yet, you live every day. You rule over the fae world, and you are still the most powerful fate to ever rule. It is true, he can never grow up in the living world, but that doesn't mean he can't grow up here with me."

Teague's mind raced with her words. Could the rules really be bent like that? Was it possible that his son could live a half-life here? "If the two of you here, then I will stay as well. I won't leave you."

Mina's eyes saddened. "I'm afraid that's not possible, my love. You have to return to your world, and you can't come back here to the place of the Grimm. We knew you'd need closure, we knew you'd need to say goodbye, but you can't come back to this house. Because I am still alive."

An expression of disbelief held tightly on Teague's face. "That's not possible. You can't be here and still be alive."

"When I died part of my soul died with our son. The human part of me died and will stay in this realm to raise the prince. The other half of me, the fae side, is alive and well." She beamed again and reached for his face. "Even though we cannot go back to the living world we will always love you here." Mina lifted herself on the toes of her feet and planted a kiss against Teague's soft lips.

"I can't leave you to raise him all alone. As a human, you do not have the power to protect him. You need my help. I will not abandon our child." Teague gently bounced the newborn in his arms as the child made happy noises.

"It's a good thing our son will have me." Teague spun around, his eyes wide.

"You? You're here too?" He continued to bounce the prince.

"You are getting soft in our old age if you really thought I'd do anything less than the best for him." Jared's snide smirk never left his face, his grey eyes were lit with adoration. "We both gave our lives to save Mina. I'll give up my afterlife to raise our son." A leather-bound book appeared in Jared's hand.

"We are not binding our son to that book. You know how badly that ended up for us." Teague backed away from the book.

Jared glared Teague. Mina laughed and shook her head as she reached for the child. "Boys, haven't we matured at all? Listen to each other."

"Of course we're not binding our child to anything. Really? Are you soft and senile?" Jared shook his head. He held the book in one hand and opened his other palm. A sperate leather book appeared, looking much like a spiral notebook. The Grimmoire. But it morphed, taking the shape of another journal with the appearance of the storybook, but with a twist. The original storybook was embellished with the phases of the moon, while the Grimmoire held the bright sun. "This new Grimmoire is being repurposed, for now. We're making a trade brother, I will keep our original journal here, and you'll take the Grimmoire. It'll be a two-way communication device for us.

Teague took the Grimmoire. "We'll write back and forth. That way I don't lose him completely. That way, we won't lose each other."

"Exactly." Mina smiled at her son. "We are in this together. There are spirits in this realm and the creatures in the living that will not rest until the kingdom into ruin and destroy our family and everything we have worked so hard to build. If you come back here, they will try to follow you. Jared and alone with this house will protect him, but we cannot risk any other treats. The princes' safety is the utmost priority."

Jared wrapped his arms around Mina. "Both of his parents are still with him. We'll literally be in two places at once." Jared winked at them.

"It's still not the same. We'll still be grieving him in the living world." Teague's sorrow returned to his face.

"Of course you. He's the lost prince. Grieve, mourn for the child that you lost. But know, there is something greater that will come from this." Mina leaned against Jared while reaching on hand out for Teague.

"Why did this happened? What cruel purpose is behind this?" Teague's brows furrowed.

"That is not part of our story. That is for you to figure out in the living world," Jared explained to Teague.

"What will I tell you, when I get back to the fae kingdom? How do I help to give you what you need?"

"Give me time, let me mourn the loss of my child. But, don't give up on me. Love me like you did before this happened. Explain how the journal works, but wait until I can handle the reality of Apollo living here before you tell me."

"Apollo?" Jared and Teague asked in unison, turning to Mina in confusion.

Mina beamed. "I took the liberty of naming him. Apollo James Grimm, Prince of the sun and fae world."

"Thanks for the consultation," Jared said sarcastically. Teague muffled his laughter.

Mina rolled her eyes at Jared. "It's the perfect name, and you know it. Don't try to argue, or you can sleep outside."

"Still have that feisty spirit as always. But you're right, and I do like the name." Jared raised his arms in defeat, there was no point in arguing with Mina.

"It'll never be easy to say goodbye, but it's time to return to your world before you draw the spirits here."

Teague nodded and clutched the Grimmoire tightly in his hand. "I know." He bent down and caressed the prince's cheek. "You'll always be my Apollo, and I will always love you," Teague said as he disappeared from the realm.

The King re-appeared in the bedroom that he had left. The room and been changed and redecorated. Ever and Nix had been busy. The room was brightly lit with even more candles, but this time it included greenery, flowers, and vegetation from the fae world. Mina was awake and rocking the prince's body, tears falling on his face.

Teague glided over to her side and knelt before her. He lifted her hand to his lips. Mina blink and slowly smiled at her husband. "I was wondering when you were coming back. Ever said you were going to guide his spirit home."

Teague let out a breath he didn't realize he'd be holding in, "His spirit is right where he should be, and he's safe now."

Mina nodded, not even trying to hold back the tears as she wept for her lost son, "What are we going name him."

"Well, he already has a name."

"You named him without telling?!" Mina startled.

Teague's expression fell, there was no way he could explain any of this to her right now. "Not exactly, no. But, what do you think of Apollo? Apollo James Grimm?"

"I think... I think that's the perfect name for him. You did good, my love. Thank you for giving him my family name, and honoring my father," Mina wiped her face on the back of her hand as her knee bounced.

Teague knew it wasn't his idea, but merely said, "Your welcome, my love." He wouldn't take credit for this choice, but he'd explain it all to Mina when the time was right.

"Nan and Brody will be here for the funeral, she said they would leave their son at home, but I told them to bring him. Just because we lost Apollo doesn't mean that we can't honor the birth of Knox."

Teague leaned against Mina's forehead. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Also, I have this for us." He pulled the new Grimmoire from his robes. "I think for us to heal, we should write to Apollo. I know we have a long history with Journals, but I think this could be a turning point for us. A way to honor the past as well."

Mina sniffled again, a smile finally coming to her face. "You are the most amazing husband and father anyone could ever have. Thank you, Teague. I love you."

"I -"

The was a loud knock at the door. "I hope we're not intruding, but I have something for you." Ever trailed in with Nix behind her. Nix looked as if he had been crying just as hard as Mina. Ever held out a seed, "Remember when I gave you the plant to honor your mother. Well, when everyone gets here, we'll honor the lost prince."

"Apollo, we'll honor Apollo," Mina told Ever.

Ever smiled and Nix blew his nose loudly into a tissue. "That's a beautiful name," Nix said.

"We'll lay Apollo in the garden and plant this at the head of his grave. When it blooms, it'll produce a beautiful tree with deep mahogany bark, beautiful hues of blue leaves with yellow flowers. The flowers will bare golden sun-fruit that is the sweetest in the fae world. If you want, I can start the eulogy again, if that's easier for you?" Ever held out the golden seed to Teague. Nix gripped Ever's hand tightly in his as if holding on for support, which he probably was.

"We would love that," Mina said as Teague took the seed.

"His tree will be known as the Grimm Tree, and we will nurture into the greatest plant known to the fae." Teague took the seed in his palm.

The mirror across the room began to glow brightly, Nan's face appeared in its reflection. Slowly her form began to slip through the glass and into the room. Brody's reflection followed quickly after her, cradling their new son, Knox.

Mina lifted her head towards her friends. "It's almost time. When the sirens arrive, we will celebrate Apollo's life. All the love that we have, and all the possibilities that could have been, and everything that is yet to be."


End file.
